The art shows various types of cartridges for electrophotographic printing. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,268 and 4,639,749 and also Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 4, No. 3, 5/6 1979, pp. 371-372. These references, however, differ from the present invention in both structure and function and, in particular, they differ in not disclosing a reciprocating photoconductor ribbon.